1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus capable of magnifying a generated image and projecting the image outside of the image projection apparatus.
2. Background Art
As the information age is drastically developed, the importance of a display device which implements a large screen is emphasized. As an example of the display device, there is an image projection apparatus for magnifying and projecting an image.
The image projection apparatus indicates an apparatus for implementing an image using light generated from a light source, and projecting the implemented image. A representative example of the image projection apparatus includes a projector, a projection television, etc.
Recently, various attempts are being made in a functional aspect of the image projection apparatus. One of such attempts is to implement an ultra short throw (UST) ratio optical system for projecting a large image to a screen from a position closely adjacent to the screen.
However, in the conventional optical system, it is difficult to shorten a distance between an image projection apparatus and a screen, and it is very difficult to implement a full HD picture quality. Further, for a full HD image, a large number of glass lenses (generally, more than 20) are used. Besides, an additional lens having transmittance is required so as to implement an image projection apparatus which outputs a stereoscopic image.
If the number of lenses included in the optical system is increased so as to project a large image, an entire size of the optical system may be increased.